


Время, иллюзии и сны

by LeoloErlo



Series: Драбблы [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo





	Время, иллюзии и сны

  
Европа тиха и закостенела – пока что. Люди все еще смеются, но ты… Но ты знаешь, что эта обманчивая тишина не продлится долго. Ты понимаешь, ты знаешь – ты видел. Ты видел войну и смерти, пытки и преступления и страшнейшее оружие. И взрывы бомб. И камеры, полные невидимой смертью, которой так много, что она напирает на людей, душит их…  
  
Ты не можешь здесь остаться. И ты не можешь оставить здесь Ала. Вы уже и так сделали слишком много, вырвав драконовы зубы  _сообществу_. За вами охотятся опасные люди. А два человека не смогут остановить войну. Даже если это вы.  
  
Атлантика оседает солью на ваших губах, треплет твой хвост, брызжет слезами в глаза.  
  
Но что-то внезапно обретает смысл.  
  
Вы едете в Америку – тихую гавань. Тихую, шумную, кишащую людьми гавань. Ты забрал с собой Хьюза и его беременную жену.  
Словно обещание нового мира.  
Или иллюзию прошлого.  
  
***  
  
Здесь шумно, но тебе это нравится. Ты любишь людей. За то, что с ними можно шутить, пить, танцевать, играть в карты и использовать. И ты знаешь для этого много способов. Амбиции, стремления, гордость, тайные страсти - ты успешно поднимаешься по ступеням карьерной лестницы, не прекращая улыбаться.  
  
Пистолет в кобуре всего лишь положение статуса, ведь твое истинное оружие - ум. Ты один из самых одаренных детективов Чикаго. И самых молодых.  
  
Чтож, девушки в восторге.  
И ты не скрываешь своего удовольствия.  
  
Но порой тебе снится золотой ореол ангела, глаза тигра, холод металла, неприкрытый вызов - и понимание. И что-то смутное, что-то за гранью сна, за гранью мира.  
А иногда - всепожирающее пламя. И ты просыпаешься, вопя от ужаса, потому что знаешь, что это пламя - ты.  
И это ты - горишь в нем. Сгоришь в нем. Сгорел в нем.  
  
Времени не существует.


End file.
